Scars
by try-to-breakme
Summary: Her father abused her , and she was good a keeping secrets . But now that her brothers sorta back in town and she starts to fall for Richard Grayson , her life will never be same . Will she find find her place with Young Justice or will they shun her like everybody else has ? Should I mention she's the one and only little sister to Roy hotheaded Harper ? Better then it sounds
1. Beginings

**Welcome !**

**This story is a fanfiction about the younger sister of Roy Harper . I have had to change some stuff , but just try your best to over look that if you notice it and enjoy !  
I do not own YJ sadly all characters except for any I have created belong to DC . **

Growing up on the rough side of town was never fun , it was a truly unsettling place to be , especially at night . Gun shots could be heard more often then not . Unspeakable things went down behind closed doors here . It was the heart of crime , and I got live there.

My names Demitria Harper , younger sister to Roy Harper . But he ran off years ago leaving me here with my father , who was an abusive drand e used me like his punching bag. Even though I was more then capable to take him down in a second I never did . I couldn't , I just froze up .

Most of my days I tried to avoid going into the small dirty apartment , but it wasn't any better on the streets . People got raped and mugged daily .I'd almost fallen victim to these crimes many times but Roy had taught me to fight pretty well before he left , plus the lessons I got for helping out at the local community center . I learned four different fighting styles there .

Quietly I opened the old wooden door to my apartment hoping I could slip in unnoticed and get to my room . But he was waiting .

" You're late ." He was swinging around his hand stumbling forwards . " I've taught you better then that!" He slurred . His knee hit my stomach knocking the wind out of me . " Gotta get put in place."

"Please don't." I pleaded . At his smile I felt my aching stomach drop .

He placed a hand on the back of my head a drunken grin spreading across his lips as he decided to slam my head against the wall repeatedly ."Make me supper." He commanded hoarsely . Turning he walked into the living room , leaving me there clutching my head . It hurt , but I felt numb to it .

Quickly I prepared dinner and served it him , after eating something my self I made my way back to my room . But there was a surprise waiting for me there on my bed .

"Roy." I almost yelled . He motioned for me to lower my voice , and stood up "What are you doing here."

"Just dropping by . Am I not aloud too ?" His questioning tone seemed so innocent .

"You haven't dropped by in four years ." I stated bitterly .

"Sorry about that , I lost track of things ." Running a hand through his light auburn hair he gave a small laugh.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly .

I was still holding a grudge against him for leaving me here alone with our father . Roy used to be the one who comforted me .

"I want your help." He admitted .

"Of course , you only see me when you need something."

"Look , I'm not proud of never stopping by , I just can't face him ." He whispered meeting my gaze . " I wanted too , trust me ."

"Sure." I spat bitterly .

"Look , I'm not the real , Roy I'm a clone ." My mind was trying to process that information . He looked like Roy , and obviously had the same memories of him . "I've been trying to find the real Roy for the last three years ."

"But you look some much like him , and you know about the past ." I was stumbling over my words .

"They gave me his memories . Look , I just need you too-" I cut him off before he could finish .

"Get out ."

"What?"

"Get out , don't come back !" I whispered harshly motioning to the window he had obviously come in through . " Even if you aren't the real Roy , you still knew what was going on here and you never came back .Just leave ."

I could see the sadness in his eyes , but he did as I asked leaving me there alone . A sob got hitched in the back of my throat and I fell to the bed clutching at my pillow hugging it to my chest tightly . I regretted asking him to leave , even if he wasn't the real Roy I missed him . After a bit of crying I found my self slipping into a deep sleep .

_"Demitria , thank god you are okay." My mother gushed brushing her hands over my forehead "You had me so worried."_

_ "I'm sorry." I went to place a hand on her shoulder but she was tugged away . My father was there now appearing out of no where . His hands locked around her neck and soon her flesh turned to bone and feel into a pile at his feet._

_ "Somebody needed to teach her , her place ." He grinned over at me ._

_ His hands where red now covered in blood , stroking my face leaving the red there like paint . _

_ "I always wanted a better child , you're just a constant reminder of my failure ." He spat the words at me like bullets ."Your brother even ran away because of you ."_

_ "I – I didn't mean too !"Fumbling I tried to stand but for some reason I couldn't_

_ " I need to teach you your place as well." His hands latched around my neck , and I didn't fight him . " You, you ." He kept repeating the word over and over again each time it got louder ._

"Wake up !" A voice screamed into my ear . "You didn't make my lunch you're worthless." My father slapped my face as I sucked in air .I only felt a slight pain still shocked from the dream . After beating me till he was consent he left the room to go to his job as a construction worker .

My eyes grazed over the small clock on my table . Seven twenty , I had forty minutes before my bus left .

Jumping up I ran into my shower , cursing as the water pelted against my skin . I kept it quick hopping out and slipping into my school uniform . I took the time to apply cover up to the new bruises and the old scars . I'd gotten used to doing this years ago so people wouldn't question it .

I slid into my my runners and quickly made a peanut butter sandwich stuffing it in my old backpack with all my text books .

I ran out the door and headed down the street , till I reached the corner . The bus driver was kind to me always making sure to get me to school as quick as he could . I guess he sympathized for the poor outcast girl going the rich school . I stuck out like a soar thumb there , but when they offered me the scholar ship this year I accepted it . The rich snots looked down at me yeah , but I was kinda proud that my grades where good enough to get me in here .I always was top of my class trying to impress my father but it never worked . Still though I kept at it .

When the bus stopped outside of my school I hopped up from my seat walking out the door .

"Thanks !" I called to the bus driver as my feet met the sidewalk . He gave me a wave and took off . I picked up my pace walking up the front steps as I reached the top A foot leaned out in front of me trying to trip me . I dodged it neatly , but that went to my head not making me realize the girl standing in front of me . I slammed smack into her which was never a good idea . Her name was Jennifer she was blonde with blue eyes and was pretty chesty on top of that she ran school, probably because she was dating Bruce Waynes son , most people thought she was brilliant . But I viewed her more as evil and manipulative .

"Watch where you are going klutz ." She sneered pushing me . I never fought back , smashing somebody's head in would probably draw even more attention to me . " You got your filth all over me ."

"Babe don't be so rude." Richard Grayson walked forwards wrapping his arm around her waist leading her away with out even looking at me .

I muttered my favourite choice of curse words before entering the building . The day passed like normal .My teachers love me , my peers look down on me and I just try to avoid anybody outside of my social circle which was almost everybody .

" Demitria can I talk with you ?" Mrs Higgs my English teacher asked with a worried look .

"Yeah sure ." Grabbing my books I walked up to her desk .Every one else had already left the school for the day . " Did I miss a project ?"

"No , no your grades are amazing top of the class . " She assured me . " How's your home life?"

The question startled me a bit ,and I wasn't sure how to answer it nobody really cared about the poor girl .

"It's fine , good ." I lied convincingly .

"Well if you need a hand anytime I'm here okay?" She obviously knew something was wrong and I really appreciated her .

"Yeah ,okay thanks Mrs Higgs . I have to run ." Walking out of the room I made my way down the hall . I had work after school ,and my new job wasn't as fun as my old one at the community center that got shut down a couple months ago . Now I worked at a small restaurant that some of the kids from my school go to , just to make fun of me and make my life an even worse hell . I stuck it out though.

Walking into the place with my head high I went straight passed the group of snickering girls to behind the counter dropping my bag and placing the white apron around me . Grabbing one of the small note pas I started to take orders ,bracing my self for the group of girls .

"What can I get you ?" I asked , not meeting there eyes .

"How about some air freshener?" Jennifer teased harshly causing the girls behind her to laugh . " What do you have that doesn't have any carbs sodium or fats in it ?"

"Water." I forced my best smile . " And air ."

"Funny , we'll have a small fries . Just one and diet sodas ."

I wrote it down on the note pad in my hand .

"I'll take the house burger meduim fries and a root beer." Richard Grayson said walking in sitting next to his girlfriend . I met his eyes , they where such a stunning blue .

"Alright anything else?" I wrote it down on the piece of paper and looked at them .

"No , but thanks ." He gave me a kind smile .

Walking back into the kitchen I gave the order to the cook and prepared there drinks delivering them in under two minutes . As I walked away I heard one of the girls remarks .

"Wow service here is terrible , maybe we should file a complaint against the waitress ."

It took all my will power not to turn around and hit her up side the face .

Soon when the orders where done and I placed it at there table . The group of girls shared the single order of fries well Richard dug into his burger contently. I had to respect him putting up with her all the time .

After waiting a few more customers I went back to give them there bill. Jennifer glared up at me before looking at it .

"Dicky I forgot my purse in my locker , can you cover us ?" She asked batting her eyelashes . Mentally I rolled my eyes . She was a gold digger , who seemed to forget her purse_ a lot_ .

"Yeah , no problem ." He looked up at me and smiled "The food and services was great ."

"Dicky you don't have to be so nice to her , we both know that-" Jennifer was cut off by Dick interrupting her .

" Put it on my card ." He handed me the small black plastic visa . I nodded and quickly ran to swipe it through the machine . When I got back I saw the girls had placed a single penny tip and where snickering . I sighed to my self and handed the boy back his card before heading back behind the counter . I half watched as all the girls left but Richard lingered for a second placing down a bill under the salt shaker . After he was fully out of view I walked over . It was a twenty , which was a really generous tip compared to my normal four dollar ones .

Remind me to thank him one day .

It was nine o'clock when my shift ended , and just my luck it was raining . With a heavy sigh I grabbed my bag and left the place running through the streets just trying to get home , but apart of me was also trying to avoid it as well .

By the time I reached the small apartment it was nearing ten o'clock and I was drenched head to toe in water . Hopefully my father would be asleep , hopefully but probably not . The hope that I had was crushed when I walked into to hear him angrily yelling at the baseball game . Quickly I managed to sneak into my room closing the door behind me . As I flicked on the light I saw something on my bed glimmering in the slight light .

There sat a silver bow , and a quiver of arrows .

**Sorry about any errors in there , it's about four am right now xD I hope you enjoyed it ! Stay tuned for more ! **


	2. A new friend

I didn't have a single doubt that it had been Roy who dropped off the bow , even if he was some strange clone . He was the only one who knew I could shoot , because he was the one who taught me .

I ran my hand over the cool metal . It was a beautiful bow , much nicer then the old ones we used to practice on . Now though he probably had access to the best in the world considering he was a member of Justice League . But what kind of message was he trying to give me with this ?

I didn't have time to think about about , I could hear my fathers heavy footsteps coming towards my door , if he saw this he might actually kill me . Quickly I tossed the bow and quiver into my pajama drawer burying it at the bottom .

The door to my room slammed open , and I waited for him to say something . But he didn't instead he just looked at me and took a swig of the beer in his hand .

"Where were you ?" He finally spat out . " I had to make my own god damn supper . I work all day just so you can go to school and that's how you repay me?" .

"I was at work , and my schooling is free I have a scholar ship." I chose my words carefully .

"Don't give me attitude !" He yelled . In a motion he smashed his empty beer bottle off the door frame leaving just the sharp top in his hand .

He lunge forwards stabbing it into my shoulder I froze up not knowing what to do , he was the only real family I had left I couldn't hurt him .

The pain was sharp as it broke through my skin , the left over beer stinging at the new cuts . Just as quick has he had lunged he backed off walking from the room slamming my door .

"Shit."I groaned and grabbed the bottle head pulling it from my skin . I was really bleeding .

The first thing I did was go to the small mirror on my wall , picking up a pair of tweezers and plucked the glass shards from my skin . As each one came out I hissed in pain , this wasn't the first time the beer bottle was the weapon involved . Most of the time though he liked to heat up silver wear and throw it at me for 'fun' .

All the glass was out but the wound was still bleeding , we didn't bother to keep gauze around so I folded up a few tissues and taped it over . It might not be much but it was all I could do with what I had .

My eyes grazed back to the drawer I had stuffed the bow in . What was I supposed to do with it ? He'd find out I had it , he doesn't exactly know what personal space is . According to him , if it was under his roof it was his . Which means I need a better hiding place for it .

I waited until it was passed midnight , he would have fallen to sleep by now . Carefully I creeped out of my room Into the kitchen grabbing one of the knives from the silverware drawer and made my way back to my room . When I was behind my door I quietly flipped my mattress over praying he wouldn't hear me . Pressing the tip of the knife to the mattresses I cut a fair sized hole . Then placed the silver bow and arrow in it flipping it back over and remaking my bed .

If I was lucky he would never look there .

* * *

The girls bathroom was completely empty . It seemed to always be at this time , and if it wasn't it was just a stray freshman who didn't know me . Or didn't want to know me . I gazed at my reflection , the pale skin light auburn hair , eyes a mix of blue green and gray with flecks of gold and natural pout . I looked like mother people told me that a lot , I was proud of it I got to carry on a sort of legacy . But I was starting to see the bruises on my neck cheek .

Reaching into my bag I pulled out my tube of cover up reapplying it so none of the bruises became noticeable . Luckily for me the bottle wound was covered by my uniform , that didn't make it any less painful though.

"Oh look who it is ." Jennifer and two of her friends walked in . One of them was shorter with jet black hair and eyes to match , and the other was about my height she had darker skin and soft brown hair . But none of them looked friendly " I think she belongs in the bathroom like all the shit ."

The two girls laughed and sneered at me . Grabbing my bag I tried to walk past them but they stopped me stepping out in front of me .

"Not that easy .You can't run from us ." Jennifer crossed her arms a smirk crawling onto her lips . " You need to learn your place."

He words triggered something in me freezing me in place .They where the same words my father used more often then not .

"W-what did I ever do to you ?" I asked the words barley escaping my lips.

"You where born ."

"How about we show her where people like her truly belong ." The shorter girl implied . Motioning to one of the stalls .

"You're going to give me a swirly? Isn't that a little too public school for you rich girls ?" I ask regaining my composure . I pushed her aside , deciding it was time for me to leave .

I could feel them on my tail as I stepped into the hall speeding up . It wasn't good enough though her cold manicured hand grabbed my shoulder pushing me against the wall . A sharp pain ripped through my body as her hand pressed right over top of the bottle wound .

"You don't deserve to wear this ." She motioned to my jacket before her and her friends tugged it off tossing it to the floor and stepping on it . "You where only aloud here out of pity since your mom died ." She spat tightening her grip on my shoulder . " She probably died to get away from you ."

"Jennifer ." A voice snapped . Behind her was Richard Grayson , with a very pissed of look . " Don't ever bring peoples family into things ."

"Sorry Dicky ." She turned to kiss him , but he moved his head away . " See you after school then." Walking passed him the two other girls went with her , but not with out shooting me glares first.

"Are you okay?" He asked picking up my jacket

"Yeah , thanks ." I muttered . It was a lie my shoulder was killing me.

"No you aren't you're bleeding ." He pointed to my shoulder behind my hand where blood was staining the white shirt .

"Oh it's nothing . Thanks again ."

Grabbing my jacket I ran down the hall not wanting to have the richest boy in school know I was abused at home .

The rest of the day passed in a blur , and too soon for my liking it was time to go home . Slowly I dragged my self down the front steps of the school and started my long journey home . Well that was until a voice dragged my attention .

"Hey , wait up!"

I turned too see Richard again jogging up behind me . He gave me a friendly smile and stopped at my side .

" Do you need something?" I asked confused .

"No , I just wanted to walk with you , am I not aloud?" He questioned still smiling .

"It's fine with me , but I don't think your girlfriend will be too happy ." I pointed out . He gave a laugh .

"That's alright , I don't think she's the one for me . A little to ." He paused searching for the right word .

"Snotty ? Uptight ? Manipulative ? Gold digger ?" I listed . His smile grew into a small grin .

"Yeah , something like that . Your names Demitria right ?"

"Yeah , Demitria Harper . And you're Richard Grayson , ward to Billionaire Bruce ward high school senior . I hear a lot about you ." I explained . He reached out a hand and I shook it .

"Well ,I know a bit about you . You're a scholar student , top of your class , junior." He placed his hand in his pockets and tossed me a glance . " You deserve to be treated better here , people are taking things to far ."

"I'm tough ." Hesitating I met his eyes . " I've gotten used it I guess."

" Still. I honestly hate how our schools all about money . If I had a choice I'd be going to a public school ."

" I used to go to one , it was a lot nicer not visually but emotionally . But I don't think you'd last a week in one ." I teased . My eyes looked at the side walked as we walked .

"I would so , I'm tough." He mimicked my words from before grinning at me . " So where do you live?"  
"It's a bit of a walk ." I didn't want to tell him my location . People knew I was poor but none of them knew I was from Gotham 'Ghetto'

" I could keep you company ." He offered .

"No , I wouldn't ask that of you . You probably have some official thing to do ."

"I could get my butler to drive you home . Come on ." He gave me his best puppy dogs eyes .

"I don't come from a nice place Grayson , I would prefer if people didn't know where I was from." I admitted . I felt his arm grab mine and he turned me to look in my eyes . His eyes where beautiful deep blue full of mysteries , and his gaze intense .

"I wouldn't judge you , on where you live . Hell when I was a kid I lived with the circus ." He gave me a reassuring smile .

"A circus really?" I questioned with a small laugh ." I guess you do seem kinda crazy ."

"Hey." He joked . " I'm perfectly sane. Come on there's our ride ." He pointed towards a dark black SUV pulling up . It made me feel intimidated , and a little nervous I've always seen these fancy cars but not once have I ever ridden in one .

He opened the back door for me letting me slide in before taking a seat beside me . I noticed the elderly man in the drivers side give me a soft smile .

"Alfred meet Demitria Harper ."

"Nice to meet you Miss Harper , it's always a pleasure to meet Master Dicks friends ." He bowed his head in a greeting . " Now where will I be taking you ?"

"Uhm twenty one Bracker street . It's in the East end ." I was embarrassed , but Richard smile reassured me .

"Ahh , yes ." The window the connected him to us rolled up and he started to drive . I turned to Richard with a joking smirk on my lips

"Master Dick?"

" Oh laugh all you want ." He pretended to be insulted with me . " My father will hear about this ."

My grin couldn't have gotten wider . He just referenced one of my favourite movies .

"Harry Potter ? Really? I would have assumed you where forced to watch documentaries about air pollution or something ."

"No , that's only on Tuesdays ." He kid .

"Oh , that makes perfect sense . Three Musketeers that time ?"

"You're good ." He leaned forward . " You like movies then ?"

"You could say that . Well when ever I get to see them ."

We continued to talk about our favorite movies and actors and it ended up Richard Grayson the schools 'Super Hottie' with his gelled back hair and toned muscles was just as much as a nerd as I was .

"Don't worry I promise I'll keep your secret can't have anyone finding out your a closet nerd ." I teased him .

"I wont keep yours though , I'm telling everyone you're awesome ." He grinned at me .

"You're far to kind." I mimicked an old English accent and he laughed . I could see my building approaching in the distance . " I see my stop ."

" That's sucks , I've been having a good time talking with you ." He gave me a genuine smile

"I've enjoyed talking to you too ."

Alfred stopped in front of my building and I unbuckled my seat belt .

"Thanks for the ride Grayson . And you too Alfred."

I felt a hand lock around my wrist as I stepped out . Richard was smiling at me .

"Friday let me take you too a movie ."

"Don't you have a girlfriend ?" I joked . I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks .

"I wont Friday ." He had a hopeful look on his face .

"Alright , pick me up at eight ."

**Oh he's Smooth ...**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! I've loved your reviews ! The next Chapter should be up soon maybe with in the next twelve hours or so .**


	3. A night out

Paste your doc

I was standing in front of my mirror gazing at my reflection ,dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a nice blouse . Well nice for me. I made sure to cover up any bruises and cuts I had , then tamed my hair so It fell in soft wavy curls . Putting on my normal amount of makeup I felt content .

But there was still that voice in the back of my mind asking why somebody like Richard would want to go out with me . It was probably pity date since he heard about my parents .

"Fancy."

The sound of my brothers voice snapped my attention from the mirror to him as he swung through my window .

"What do you want?"  
"I need your help." He repeated his statement from the other night . " It wont take long."

"I have a date coming to pick me up. I don't have time right now."

"Then tomorrow . I'm trying to find out who the major dealer in the area is . They've been causing trouble for me ."

"What do you want me to do ? I'm sixteen!" I threw my hands in the air dramaticly

"I know , I just ." He hesitated and met my eyes . " I have all these memories of a sister . An amazing sister , and leaving her . I would have come back but I was afraid that being a clone you'd kick me out like you did ." The look in his eyes was pain . I couldn't bare to see it so I hugged him tightly .

" I'll help you out with your case okay, after my date ."

"Thank you ." He rested his chin on top of my head and held me close to him . I really did miss his hugs even if this was just a clone of him .

" Meet me here at midnight . " I gazed out the window and saw a motorcycle pull up outside of the apartment complex . I watched as the helmet came off and I could see the charcoal hair of Richard Grayson . " My dates here I have to go ."

"You're dating motorcycle guys ? Didn't think you where into that type." He shrugged his shoulders " Midnight then ."  
"Yeah , see you then ."

Quickly I slid into my normal shoes and ran down the many stairs of the apartment till I made it outside . I looked over towards Richard and he grinned widely at me as he leaned against his motorcycle . He had on a pair of blue jeans and a nice shirt with a black jacket over top .

"Hey." I greeted .

"Hey, you look great." He paused . " But I hope you didn't like your hair to much ." He handed me his helmet .

" I'll live ."

Sliding the hard plastic over my head I fumbled with the loops at the bottom till I had it tied properly . Richard got into place on his motorcycle then gave me his hand helping me on behind him .

"Is this the way you get a girl to wrap her arms around you ?" I joked placing my arms around his waist .

"Caught me ." He smiled back at me then kicked the stand away and started down the street , I was amazed at how free I felt . It wasn't like being cooped up in a car where the world just sorta passed you by . You got too feel and hear the world around you .

"Scared?" I heard his voice call from in front of me as we races through a street tunnel .

"Never." I replied with a laugh. I unwrapped my hands from his waist and extended them at my sides balancing there. He gave a laugh at my actions but I noticed his body tense up .

"Don't fall off ."

"Fine." I rewrapped my hands around his waist hugging him tightly . He relaxed a bit knowing I wasn't going to fall off .

He started to slow down pulling into a small parking lot . It was a movie theater , but one I'd never been too . After putting down the kick stand he helped me off , I went to reach to undo the straps beneath my chin but he beat me to it . His slightly tanned hands pulling a strap letting it come undone . My heart was beating heavily in my chest as a blush warmed my cheeks . He pulled the helmet from my head and gave me a small smirk.

" So what movie do you want to see ?" I asked , trying to distract him as I ran my fingers through my helmet hair

"I'm fine with both ." He shrugged his shoulders and placed the helmet in one of the compartments .

"I'm guessing that's guy talk for . I'll let you chose but I'm secretly hoping you don't chose a chick flick?"

"You're good a reading people ." He led me towards the front door of the theater .

"Let's watch The Expendables 2 then ." I announced . His face lit up glad I hadn't picked 'Magic Mike'

"I'll pay." He pulled out his wallet .

"I have my own money ." I tried to reach for my wallet but he stopped me .

"Not happening ." He turned to the man in the booth . " Two tickets to the expendables ."

"Sure thing Dick ." As the older man handed the tickets to Richard I noticed him eying me . It was a little weird he was on a first name basis with the worker , but I pushed any thoughts that went with that to the back of my head .

He grabbed my arm leading me into the theater where he purchased two drinks and a popcorn to share . The theater it self was just a normal middle class one , there weren't many people and you could see the soda stains on the floor . But I kinda liked it that way , If he would have taken me somewhere expensive and extravagant I would have felt out of place .

About halfway through the movie he gave a loud yawn outstretching his arms and letting one fall around my shoulder . Looking over at me with a raised eyebrow as if waiting for my response .

"You'd think the son of A Billionaire Playboy would have some more original moves." I teased him but rested my against his shoulder .

"I'd think so too , but right now I'm too caught up in the aster ." He whispered .

"Aster ?"

"I'll explain later."

And that he did . After the movie ended we just sat outside the theater on a street bench just talking to each other . It was really amazing , he seemed so kind an caring even though he was a Billionaire , it hadn't gotten to his head at all .

"Can I ask you something?" He questioned looking at me . I nodded uncertain of what he may want to know . " When can we do this again?"

I smiled and was on the verge of an answer when a man mid forties walked over to us holding out a gun , he may have been younger . He looked like a user with sickly coloured skin and thinning hair .

"Give me the girl twerp , and I wont shoot you ." He snarled . I didn't feel nervous , but I was surprised to see the boy billionaire sitting there even calmer then me .

"Sorry , no."

"What , do you want your head blown off ?"

"I'd like to see you try ." A smirk spread across the charcoal haired boys lips .

"Fine ! Any last words?" The man pulled back the safety on the pistol .

"Yeah , one ." His smirk grew wider . " Batman."

In that moment the gun flew from the mans hand and a dark figure slammed a fist against the others mans jaw knocking him to the ground .

"Thanks ." Dick said , not seeming phased by Batman standing in front of him .

"Take the girl home , it's not safe out here at night." His rough voice answered and before I could say anything he disappeared into the night .

After a moment I couldn't help but smile .

"Well this was exciting ."

"Exciting ? You sure are and interesting girl , you didn't even look scared ." He pointed out . " Come on it's almost elven, I don't want you father to kill me ."

My heart sunk in my chest at his words . I didn't actually tell my father I was going out , he would never have let me leave . In fact he was probably angry out of his mind right now , no doubt I would be getting a beating tonight .

"Yeah , that's a good idea." I forced a smile so he wouldn't see my slight fear .

Grabbing my hand he lead me to his motorcycle handing me the helmet again, getting on it well I did the straps up .

The ride back seemed so much shorter then the ride there . Maybe it was because I didn't really want to leave .

As he pulled up on the curb of my apartment he let me off . After a moment of fumbling with the helmet straps I got it off handing it too him .

" You have a phone right?" He asked .

"Yeah ."

" Put your number in mine , I'll text you ." Reaching into his jacket pocked he handed me the black Iphone . After another minute I manged to get the number in there, handing it back to him .

"This was great date ." I told him with a smile .

"I agree." He leaned in for a kiss but a loud booming voice above us jolted me away .

"That's my dad ." A sigh escaped my lips . " See you around then."

"Yeah , see you around then ."

My body ached , the beating was worse then I had hoped . I could still feel his hands on my neck and my body . The feeling of burning knife on my skin , and the numbness I felt with every hit . It was like when it started my mind left my body .

"Demitria ." A whisper came from outside my window .

I was still trying to stop the bleeding coming from my arm where the knife hadcut and burned me .

Holy shit ." Roy exclaimed . " You can't let him do that too you !" Quickly he grabbed handful of tissues and dabbed at my skin .

"I'm sorry , I just can't fight him. I can't lose another family member ."

"Just please don't let him hurt you ." I could see the worry and pain in Roys eyes as he tossed the bloody tissues away . " You don't have to help me tonight."

"No I'm helping you ." Before he could say anything I flipped my mattress pulling out the bow . " I guess I should thank you for this ."

"No , I owe you a lot more then a bow . Thank me when I find your real brother ." He reached into his bag and pulled out a black domino mask and handed it to me .

"Gotta keep your identity a secret ." He tried to seem happier but I could tell he was really worried . "I'll drop by more often and bring you things . Things he wont ."

"You don't have to do that Roy."

"I want too , now change out of that and into something darker ." He motioned to my outfit and I complied changing into black yoga pants and a sweat shirt to match . We exited out my window into the night . He told me about how he was trying to find the drug boss but was having a hard time getting any information out of anyone . But he had a lead to man who would do pretty much anything for his fix . So Roy had made up a bag of small crystallized sugar that resembled meth very closely .

"He would be more persuaded to tell you . He's a pimp so flirt a bit , if things go astray don't be afraid to take him down . Plus I'm watching the whole time . He goes by Shark"

"Alright ." Taking my mask off I grabbed the bag of sugar from Roy . He had given me instructions to a dark back ally way saying there should be a tall man with blonde hair . He'd look frail . Sure enough he was there .

"Are you Shark ?" I asked walking up to him .

"Who wants to know ?"

"Some one with a deal." I gave him a flirtatious smile , and pulled out the bag of sugar that looked so much like meth .

"What do you want ?"

"I want to talk to the head man , I've got an offer for him that we wont be able to resist ."

"Do you think I'd speak up that easy ?" He asked scratching at his skin with his yellowing nails .

"I do ." I swayed the bag back and forth between my hands . " It would be a shame if all this went to waist ."  
" Yeah.." He muttered in a trance . " I can't tell you who the big man is , but I can give you the name of someone who can . His name's Fixer , he's got direction connections ."

"Where can I find him ?"

"I'm not telling ."

I popped the top of the bag open and angled it towards the sewer hole threatening to poor it .

"No don't!" He sighed . " A club called The Back Door , he'd be the man in red , but you didn't hear it from me ."

"Good boy." I tossed the bag to him not bothering to close it watching as he clutched it tightly . I hate to be around when he found out it wasn't real.

Walking out of the ally Roy appeared from the shadows .

"You where surprisingly too good at that ." He admitted eying me .

"I've gotten used to lying and pretending over the years , but did you get all that ?"

"Yeah , good job ."

"So are we going in ?" I asked looking at him .

"No , I am .You are way to under trained to be going against a mob boss ."

"Hey I just got that info for you you should be -" He cut me off .

"How about this , sit this one out . I'll train you . When you're ready I'll let you come in for the real action ."

"Fine."

**I hope you enjoyed that ! Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes ! I really try to get them but I have a short attention span .**

** Stay tuned for the next chapter , It should be up soon ! **


	4. Chapter 4

That weekend Roy began my training taking me to an old abandoned warehouse , that he had set up a small gym in . He was a tough coach , when I wanted to stop he made me push through it run an extra mile . Soon the weekend was over and I was back at school . My father hadn't touched me since Friday , so my cuts where healing over and bruises yellowing . But like normal I felt nervous in the halls , if somebody noticed most people wouldn't hesitate to tell the rest of the student body .

My hand dug through my locker pulling out my math text book and binder , well I shoved in my notes from last class .

"Hey ." A voice familiar voice greeted from beside me . Closing my locker I saw Richard . " Let me walk you too your next class."

"Alright ." I turned to start but he grabbed my books carrying them for me . A blush crept onto my cheeks and he smirked .

" How was your weekend?"

"Normal , I guess . I don't live a very exciting life ."

"Really? I would have thought you did considering how calm you where with a crazy guy pointing a gun at my head ." He joked .

" I'm used to crazys ." Glancing over at him I saw his smile widen . " Plus , big old Batman showed up ."

"Yeah, that was convenient ." I could tell he only half meant those words . " I have an idea ."

He stepped out in front of me stopping me in my tracks .

"Let's skip the rest of day , go to the mall or something." He had a hopeful look on his face .

"Skip? I've never skipped ."

"Come on ." He grabbed my hand in his and gave me is best puppy dog eyes . " Please ?"

"Fine." I groaned . A grin spread across his lips and he led me back to my locker so I could put my books away and grab my bag . " But if we get caught I'm saying you kidnapped me ."  
"Deal , now come on I know a way out of here." He dragged me across the school and stopped in front of the boys washroom and started to walk in . He turned to me with a smirk . " Come on , nobody's in here ."

" But it's the boys washroom."

He sighed and pulled me in closing the door behind us . I watched carefully as he walked over to a large window and slid it up

" It's not that bad of a drop don't worry ." Propping him self up I watched him drop to the other side . I followed his lead walking over to the window and looking down at him . He stood and waited ready encase I fell a little too hard .

Both of my feet hit the soft grass bellow with a light thud . Before I had time to consider what I was doing Richards fingers where locked in mine hauling me towards the school wall giving me a boost over before climbing over him self .

My heart was beating fast in my chest out of excitement . I had never ditched school before , let's just hope they didn't notice .

"The malls across town how are we going to get there ?" I asked as we walked down the street .

"I didn't think that far , how about be go to the park instead . It's only a few blocks over ."

"Sounds good."

Our hands wound together again walking at a slow pace towards the park . Even though the world was moving around us I didn't really notice it . All I noticed was his voice and laugh as we talked .

A black SUV pulled up to the curb beside us and I heard Richard curse under his breath . He turned to me and gave me a nervous smile .

"Dick." A deep stern voice came from inside of the vehicle . " Don't you have school?"  
"Yeah, this is my fault Bruce sorry ."  
Bruce , as in Bruce Wayne ?

I suddenly felt star struck being this close to the man himself . I also felt nervous , I was being caught outside of school with his son . When we both where supposed to be inside of the school in class .

" Both of you get in , I'm taking you back ." He popped open the door and Dick helped me in .

I noticed Bruce looking at me , and I very intimated , he had a sharp gaze . He looked really , well built , better then most people you see . That was probably why Richard was also well built himself , they must have a trainer .

The ride back to the school was silent and awkward , no one spoke a word until we arrived .

"Dick we'll talk about this later ."

"Bye Bruce ." Before I could say anything he pulled me from the car sighing . " I didn't expect that , sorry ."

"It's fine , we should probably get to class though ."

"Yeah ."

* * *

The day went by like normal ,and soon enough it ended . Richard talked to me a bit at my locker before he had to run to a student council meeting , he was President not really surprising .

"Do you want my sandwich crust? You seem to like my leftovers ." Jennifer walked up with the same two girls as normal .

"Look , I don't want to deal with this ." I tried to turn away .

"Your date . He took you to the movies ?"

"How'd you know that?" I turned around to meet her glance . A smirk crawled on to her lips .

" Picked you up on his motorcycle . Bought the tickets and let you choose . Let me guess two drinks and a popcorn . Wrapped his arm around you by yawning ? Then you two sat and talked before he drove you home ?" She raised and eyebrow .

"Did you follow us ? That's kinda creepy and stalkerish ."

"No , he does that will all the girls . It was out first date too and Amandas with him ." She motioned to the girl beside her . " And just ask the rest of the girls he's dated . That's if you can track them down .There's been quite a lot ."

I felt a piece of my heart break , I never admitted it to my self but I was really happy with him . But it ends up I'm just another girl to play with .

"Oh ." My eyes gazed to the ground . " Thanks ."  
I ran from the building outside . I couldn't let this get to me , I barley knew him . But I couldn't deny the feelings I had for him which made things worse . I tried to clear my mind , I worked today that should keep me busy .

It didn't.

" Hey watch it !" A man called loudly as I accidentally dropped a full cup of coffee next to his table .

"Sorry." Pulling out a cloth I wiped it off cursing in my head this was the third cup I'd dropped . I couldn't stop thinking about what Jennifer said .

"Demitria ." My bosses voice was sharp as she motioned me back into the kitchen .

Her name was Shelly Crane . She was in her mid fifties and was normally a kind old lady when you where doing thing right . But she could get to be quite harsh with you if you weren't.

"Sorry Shelly my minds just a little out of it ." I admitted .

"Look , I know it's hard being a teenager , but you can't let things mix in with your work life okay?"

"Yeah."

She gave me a softy motherly smile .

"Take the rest of the day off , but you need to get in your right mind for your shift tomorrow okay?"

"Thank you ."

I hugged her tightly and unwrapped my apron tossing it in the dirty pile . My father thought I was working which meant I had the next hour to my self .

I grabbed my bag from behind the counter and walked out into the street . The sun was starting to set leaving the sky a beautiful light pink and orange . It made me feel a bit more at ease .

"Hey."

I turned my attention to Richard walking over to me with a smile . He looked cute , his black jacket open like normal his uniform on under neath .

"Hi." I responded coldly .

He gave me a funny glance . From behind his back he pulled out a single rose and grinned at me .

"Let me guess you got all the other girls roses too ?"

"Whoa , other girls ? Demi what ?" He hesitated . "Did Jennifer say something?"

"Yeah , she told me about how you take all the girls on the same date . Look Grayson I'm going to be another girl you hook up with ."

"I don't want you to be ." His words seemed harsh and he caught on . "I want you to be more then just a hook up."

"How many of the girls did that work on ?" I spat turning to walk away from him . I heard him sigh,

"I'll admit that ,I've dated a lot of girls but Demi there's something different about you ."

"I'm going home."

"Let me give you a ride."He motioned to his motorcycle . "You live an hours walk away from here."

"No."

"Demi ." He ran up beside me . "Please ."

"I want to , but I can't be another girl , do you know how much that-" He cut me off abruptly pressing his lips to mine . I was in shock at the suddenness of it , freezing in place . After another moment I started kissing him back . It just felt right . His kiss sent sparks flying over my skin , as lights danced behind my eyes .

"What where you saying?" He asked pulling back resting his forehead on mine .

"That was the nicest way anyone has ever told me to shut up." I said breathlessly . He grinned at me and handed me the rose . I accepted it this time .

"Now how about that ride?" He asked .

"Sounds good , let me text my brother . I was supposed to meet up with him after work but I guess I can earlier ." I pulled out my phone .

"You have a brother ?"

"Yeah , he's three years older then me ."

"Oh that's pretty cool . I have a brother , we aren't related though ." He gave me a warm smile . " I still consider them family ."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah , he's a great kid . Reminds of me when I was his age , what about your brother ?" He asked walking me over to his bike .

"My brother , hasn't really been around much .But he's back so I'm spending time with him ."

"Well then I guess , it would be wrong of me to ask you to stay with me a bit longer . Come on I'll drive you ." He tossed me his helmet waiting a moment for me to put it on before helping me sit behind him .

The drive only took about five minutes , and soon enough we had to part .

"So you're not angry at me anymore ?" He asked making sure .

"I'm not ."

"Good." He pulled me in for another breathtaking kiss . "Have fun ." With that he drove off .

I was amazed how I could go from hating him to being head over heels for him in a mater of minutes . There was something different about that kid . Something I wanted to find out .

* * *

"Come on Roy." I groaned loudly peeling my self off the floor . He kept pinning me , no matter how hard I tried he would win .

"Just keep at it , trust me I already see improvement ." He tried to give me a reassuring smile . "Alright since you can't take me down I want you to evade my hits . Reflexes can save you ."

"Fine."

I took a step back on the plush blue mat readying my self . He was throwing kicks and punches but I could tell he was only putting in half of his effort . I dodged the hits easily and he increased the force he was sending them at .

One of them kicked my side but I ignored the slight pain and dodged an oncoming blow to the stomach .

"You're good at dodging ." He stopped a pondering expression on his face . " Try using your dodging skills to fight . When you dodge throw a blow okay?"

I nodded and took a stance , he kicked towards me again and this time I slid under his leg kicking out his other in the process knocking him to the ground .

"Good ." He muttered sitting up . " I guess that's where we're working from."

The rest of the lesson was spent on different techniques , as long as I was moving I had a better chance . So I worked with that jumping and springing around and over him . I Still couldn't take him down when he tried to fight but I could feel the improvement .

"Time to go home kiddo , I'll walk you it's not safe." He whipped the sweat from his brow and slid into his red vest .

"Alright."

Since it was later the streets where more eery then normal . Even I didn't like to walk down them alone at night . With Roy by my side I felt completely fine though , not anxious or nervous .

"So how's working with The Justice League ?" I asked .

"I don't really work with them , I'm apart of the league but I'm more of a solo act." He shrugged his shoulders . " Since I'm not the real Roy I don't really feel right ."

"You know , I appreciate you coming around . Even if you are a clone . You still think of me as a sister ."

"I do , I want to protect you train you so you can protect your self ." He paused . " Look , I might be able to get you somewhere safe , away from that fowl man ."

"That fowl man is my father , and I can't leave him Roy . He's rhe only family I have left."

"He hits you !" He shouted a little to loudly . " He lost any rights to be considered family a long time ago !"

" Says you !" I snapped . " I can't just run away , I have no place to go ! And living with you is certainly out of the question ."  
"Not me , I know a different place . A team I used to be on years ago . They don't have an archer anymore , I think you'd be happy there."

I thought about it . I'd always wanted to be on a vigilantly team , fight real bad guys and have a life to get away too , that was a little better then the one I had .

"What would this team require ?"

"You'd get training , real training not just from me . Make friends and save people ." He stopped and looked down at me .

"Fine , I'll try this team . But I'm not leaving dad . He can't live on his own he'd probably starve ."

"Fine , but if he lays another finger on you , I'll make him regret it ."

**I hope you enjoyed ! I love the reviews you guys are leaving .**

**Please forgive any grammatical errors I may have made**

**So somewhere down there is a review box! Make sure to leave a review !**

**v**

**v**


End file.
